Santa's Christmas Confetti Cake!
'Santa's Christmas Confetti Cake! '''is the 33rd episode of Season 52. Summary Luna Cafe is having a special customer coming this season: Santa Claus, and he's ordered a Christmas Confetti Cake, so now Luna and her team will have to work hard to make it before he arrives! Plot The episode begins on a holiday dusk where at Luna Cafe, it was a busy day for Luna and her friends as they were handing out holiday orders, making holiday foods, and Dylan was out making deliveries. Luckily, it had a lot of hands helping out as the whole Disney Junior Club came in to help, along with the pets. Finally, after the last customer leaves with her order and says happy holidays to the team, Luna Cafe is now officially closed for the holidays so now, they can have their own Christmas party. Just then, the cafe tablet buzzes, leaving Luna confused as she picks it up from the counter to see who was calling. Greg wonders who could be calling on closing time as Luna answers the call and to everyone’s surprise, the caller was none other than Santa Claus! With a jolly laugh, Santa greets everyone and says merry Christmas as Greg replies back and asks what’s up. Santa explains that he heard about the Luna Cafe not too long ago and though about ordering some tasty but special for the holidays this year, just for him, as Luna was stunned with excitement by this and calms down before she asks what he would like to order. Santa makes his order in seconds by proclaiming that he’d like a confetti Christmas cake, with lots of Christmas sprinkles, white winter colored icing, and holiday sugar decorations. With wide eyes of surprise, Captain Jake states that’s a lot and asks Luna if they can make a cake like that as Luna replies that they can and will, if they work together that is. Plus, to make it easy, they have some magic to finish it faster and then add the final touch. As she said this, Luna looks back down at the screen to ask Santa when he’ll like to come pick up his cake as Santa replies that he’ll come to get his cake at the end of Christmas Eve. Powers that Kwazii uses * Levitation * Cooking and Baking Magic * Super Speed * Sweets Galore Characters * Luna/Luna Girl * Moths * Motsuki * Eclipsion * Nancy * Jojo * Bree * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Dylan/Armadylan * Lucky * Snowdrop * Glider * Kwazii Cat * Captain Barnacles * Peso * Captain Jake * Izzy * Cubby * Skully * Sofia * Miles Callisto * Loretta Callisto * Haruna Katumba * Mirandos * Blodger Blopp * MERC * Miss Baker * Sheldon * Sly * Bowtie * Doc McStuffins * Sheriff Callie * Peck * Toby * Santa Claus Trivia * Santa Claus visits Luna Cafe for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 52 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Motsuki Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Episodes focusing on Bree Category:Episodes focusing on Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Eclipsion Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Episodes focusing on Glider Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Christmas Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes that need a transcript started